The lost star
by the darkside of life
Summary: A new senshi is found, but her symbol doesn't match those of any of the gods. Could it be a new god? Or a very old one? And is this girl friend of foe? Find out in the lost star, Darkside ^^.
1. fovever- a poem to the future

Love shall rule the fire and hate shall rule ice.

Both fights for the earth, two remain

Once friends, torn by war, now enemies

One for love the other hate, the way has begun

Her sight blinded by lies, his by betrayal

One for love the other hate.

Both blinded by themselves

The fighting goes 

From dusk to dark, the only witnesses are the stars and moon

Waiting for when they shall open their eyes

One for love the other hare

Both love and both trust

But both are blinded

She falls, but not by his hands, but her own sword

Her death opens both eyes

The one for hate has fallen

And the one for love, loves once more.

As she disappears, she pledges that she has always loves him

And she will return

The love that is now strong within hate

Rebels and hate becomes love once more

Now both are love and friends once more

Both shall know eternal love

Together Forever


	2. Default Chapter

The lost Star __

The lost Star

By: P-chan

For: Tama who helped me into getting started writing, and Chibi who well…uumm…. 'helped' and to all my friends out there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushi Yugi, although I wish. But I do how ever own the character in this story so…NO STEALING. Arigato.

~*~*~*~* Hi peeps! What's up? Hope you enjoy my story. Seeing how this is my first story and I'll have to burn it if you don't like it. (I'll properly burn it any way so. (If you haven't figured it out yet I'm a pyromaniac:: all friends shake head wildly:: )) Now on with the story:: Tama whispers in P-chans ear:: OH YA!!!! Almost forgot, but thanks to my exclet memory ::Friends sweat drop:: This story takes place after all the senshi are gathered and are searching for a special helmet that will help them summon Suzaku. All the Sieryu senshi are gathered too. This story is manly about my favorite character Tasuki (And fire)! So with this main and only point on with the story! See ya!

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Screamed the very pissed off Tamahome as he swung for Tasuki. The red hared sensei dodged the hit and started to laugh so hard that he couldn't dodge the next hit, which landed straight in his nose. "GEEZ! Why in hell did you have to hit me so hard, Can't you take a joke?" (Tasuki and Tamahome just had a famous Tasuki-Tamahome fight, which was when Tasuki would call Tamahome Tama-baby when referring to the cat, Tama-neko) The Suzaku sensei had been traveling for a few days now and once more found themselves in another forest and in another fight that they all knew was going to end in blood and 3rd degree burns. "They'll never get past this stage will they?" Asked Nuriko, "I don't think so." answered Hotohori.

"Hmm, so this is the so called famous Suzaku sensei, Ha, pathetic." Just then, the Suzaku noticed another life force. "Who's there?" Shouted Chirko, as he stop trying to stop the fight. "Try and find me." Replied the voice in a taunting kind of voice. There was a long silence as the sensei looked around the surrounding forest. "THERE!" Shouted Chichiri as he blasted a ki ball at a tree. A medium sized figure jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully in the shadows. "Show your self, if you don't want to burn to a crisp!" yelled Tasuki, who at the moment forgot about Tamahome and more about if he was going to burn something today. "As you wish but I don't think that that toy of yours can do any harm." Replied the shadow figure. When the person moved out of the shadows, it was reviled as a girl that looked no older than Miaka, who was currently hiding behind Tamahome. The girl had Flame red hair that was tied back into a high ponytail and bangs that hang half in her eyes. She had blue eyes and was a little bit shorter than Tasuki. She had a sword strapped over her back, she wore common men clothes (the kind of clothes Tamahome wears), she smiled to revel two large fangs. "Let me introduce my self. I'm know as Hikari or the Lost Star of the Heavens." Just then there was a slight flash of white on her forehead, that some what looked like the symbol for light, but then it was gone in a second. "Did you see that?" said Mitsukate to no one pacifically. "Well I'm Tasuki and your worst nightmare. REKKA SHINNE!" Tasuki said as he threw a fireball at the girl. Hikari just took her sword out and cut the fireball in half, sending the two halves into the nearest two trees. She then jumped back into the trees and started sending a volley of rope down at the warriors. 

They were able to dodge some but where raped up in the rest (Nuriko was tied up the most). The ropes stopped as soon as they were all tied up. Hikari then jumped down and started to go threw the sensei's bags, which had been discarded when they first sensed her presence. She went though the bags very calmly considering that Tasuki was yelling insanely at her. Finally when she had enough she pulled out her metal rod and hit him over head a few times then but tape over his mouth (mind you by now all of the sensei are sweet dropping ^.^;;). As soon as she found enough money that she thought was good she stood up and started to walk into the woods. "See you around, so called 'Suzaku warriors'." She laughed then disappeared. Boiling with rage Nuriko's symbol flashed and was able to break threw the 2-ft of rope that held him. As he started to work the knots out of the ropes he started to think, *how did she know to throw more rope at me and not some one else. It's almost like she knows us.*

~ A few minutes later ~

"I'LL KILL HER, I'LL KILL HER, I'LL KILL HER!!!!!!" Tasuki yelled angrily searching the bags for any money Hikari could have left. "ONLY I'M ALLOW TO STEAL THIS MUCH MONEY AT ONE TIME!!!!!!" By this time the other sensei and their priestess where talking about the new 'visitor'. "So who do you think she really is?" Asked Chirko. " Did you see that symbol?" Asked Mitsukate seeing how he now had every ones attention. "I don't know who she is, no da. But Taiitsukun never said anything about a different god, no da." "What do you mean?" "Her symbol was white that means she is undecided." The sensei all sweatdroped "She doesn't have a god and she can change to any god if one of the sensei is killed." "OH" was the reply of the sensei. "AH HA!!!!!" Tasuki presented a few coins. "It's enough for one room." The sensei shook their heads at this. They all knew it would be a long few nights.

***So? What do you think? ::Starts jumping up and down:: Tell me, Tell me, Tell me! Any review and maybe I'll but up another chapter. Ja ne.*** 


	3. DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER

THE LOST STAR **__**

THE LOST STAR

CHAPTER 2

***Heres Michelle-Pu! I just wanted to say ::Starts to cry:: I love you all!***

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushi Yuugi, or else I wouldn't be here, properly on a beach or something.

As the Suzaku warriors got their things ready for bed in their tiny room, they where all tired and grumpy and wanted to go to bed. Earlier on in the day, they had a 'decision' about who would get the beds. Hotohori won due to the fact that he was emperor and Miaka got the other bed due to the fact that she was the only girl. "DAMNIT!" Yelled Tasuki, "It's too damn crowded I'm sleeping outside." With that said he walked outside, but on his way out he saw Tamahome with Tama-neko on his lap and reset the chance. "Nighty-night Tama-baby." Tamahome was just to tired and frustrated to take this and proceed to launch an attack on Tasuki. 

When trying to hit him they both stepped on every one. It was also too late for the other sensei so they stopped the fight and threw Tasuki out the window. Tasuki was about to jump in the window and give they a lesson in burning stuff, when he saw a medium sized figure run with red hair run from one alley into another alley. " Hey I think I just saw that Hikari girl in the alley." Said Tasuki though the window. The other sensei jumped out the window to fallow Tasuki, all except Chichiri who shook his head and walked out the door muttering something about bakas. When they made a search of the alley and found nothing they returned to their 'room'. Soon they all fell asleep but only after they had thrown Tasuki out once more and locked the window.

****

THE NEXT MONING

::CRASH!!!!!!:: The sensei woke up to a crash in the hall. They were dressed and ready to fight in 10 seconds flat. They charged out into the hall to find Tasuki had another red head in a headlock. "LET GO OF ME YOU CHEATER!!" The person elbowed Tasuki in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, which made him let go of the headlock. The person stood up and into a fighting poison and it was reveled to be Hikari. "What do you mean cheater? You are the one who stole all of our money." Tasuki said between gasps of breath. "You sunk up behind me! That's a dirty move! At least I attacked you from the front!" As the sensei ran to the still kneeing Tasuki, Miaka yelled at Hikari, "What do you think your doing?" "Whhaat? That was self-defense! He attacked me! But if you want a fight, we'll have to go outside there is too many people here." " We're not looking for a f…" Chichiri was cut short by Tasuki charging Hikari, who ran backward and out the door. The rest of the sensei followed them outside. "If you want to fight me you gotta catch me first!" Hikari shouted over her shoulder. 

She didn't stop running until she reached a clear spot in the middle of the forest -This was a stupid idea- Hikari said to her self as she realized that the sensei must have split up and surrounded her. Hikari unsheathed her sword and was turning in small circles waiting for anything to happen. There was tension in the air as well as the dead silence. Just then she saw a ki ball but was able to dodge it, but it skidded her arm a little. As soon as she dodged it she was face to face and sword to staff with a serious faced Chichiri. As she was fighting over power with Chichiri, she saw Tamahome coming from behind her. She quickly put must of her power into pushing Chichiri down and used the velocity to kick Tamahome in the stomach. She barely saw the bolt of energy heading for her, but some how managed to get out of its way. Then Tamahome came charging into a fit of punches of kicks and punches, all aimed for venerable places. Hikari was able to dodge them but was backed up in the process. He soon had her cornered up against a tree; he then aimed a punch her out. She jumped over his head, landed behind him, and kicked him in the back. As soon as Tamahome was down she was confronted by Hotohori and soon was engaged in a sparring match. They were clashing metal to metal nether one gaining ground. Soon they came hilt to hilt; but Hikari was losing strength so she had to break off when she was getting pushed to the ground. Hotohori jumped back and started to circle. He then lunged in and out several times, and then he saw his chance and lunged in with a butterfly sweep. Hikari saw this but he was too fast for her and he cut her arm leaving about a 4-inch cut up her arm. He then pulled out again and saw another chance as they came hilt to hilt and Hotohori discarded Hikari's sword. She felt defenseless with out her sword and still holding her wounded arm. She jumped away from him as Hotohori lunged for another attack. As she landed, Hikari was encircled by strong arms, which she couldn't get out of. No matter how much she struggled, she could not get out of Nuriko's strong hold. All of a sudden Nuriko let go and jumped into a near by tree. This confused her until she noticed a fireball coming start for her. Without her sword, and since it was too late to dodge it see crossed her arms across her face and waited to be hit. As soon as she was hit, she flew a few feet back. But before she reached full uncounsness, she saw all the sensei come down from the trees. "That's what you get for stealing." She heard Tasuki just before her world went totally black.

***Ok second chapter, keep reviewing if you think I should continue. Peace and Love, Michelle-Pu***


	4. Meeting the light

THE LOST STAR **__**

THE LOST STAR

CHAPTER 2

***Heres Michelle-Pu! I just wanted to say ::Starts to cry:: I love you all!***

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushi Yuugi, or else I wouldn't be here, properly on a beach or something.

As the Suzaku warriors got their things ready for bed in their tiny room, they where all tired and grumpy and wanted to go to bed. 

Earlier on in the day, they had a 'decision' about who would get the beds. Hotohori won due to the fact that he was emperor and Miaka got the other bed due to the fact that she was the only girl. 

"DAMNIT!" Yelled Tasuki, "It's too damn crowded I'm sleeping outside." With that said he walked outside, but on his way out he saw Tamahome with Tama-neko on his lap and reset the chance. 

"Nighty-night Tama-baby." Tamahome was just to tired and frustrated to take this and proceed to launch an attack on Tasuki. 

When trying to hit him they both stepped on every one. It was also too late for the other sensei so they stopped the fight and threw Tasuki out the window. 

Tasuki was about to jump in the window and give they a lesson in burning stuff, when he saw a medium sized figure run with red hair run from one alley into another alley. 

" Hey I think I just saw that Hikari girl in the alley." Said Tasuki though the window. The other sensei jumped out the window to fallow Tasuki, all except Chichiri who shook his head and walked out the door muttering something about bakas. 

When they made a search of the alley and found nothing they returned to their 'room'. Soon they all fell asleep but only after they had thrown Tasuki out once more and locked the window.

****

THE NEXT MONING

::CRASH!!!!!!:: The sensei woke up to a crash in the hall. They were dressed and ready to fight in 10 seconds flat. They charged out into the hall to find Tasuki had another red head in a headlock. "LET GO OF ME YOU CHEATER!!" 

The person elbowed Tasuki in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, which made him let go of the headlock. The person stood up and into a fighting poison and it was reveled to be Hikari. "What do you mean cheater? 

You are the one who stole all of our money." Tasuki said between gasps of breath. "You sunk up behind me! That's a dirty move! At least I attacked you from the front!"

As the sensei ran to the still kneeing Tasuki, Miaka yelled at Hikari, "What do you think your doing?"

"Whhaat? That was self-defense! He attacked me! But if you want a fight, we'll have to go outside there is too many people here."

" We're not looking for a f…" Chichiri was cut short by Tasuki charging Hikari, who ran backward and out the door. 

The rest of the sensei followed them outside. "If you want to fight me you gotta catch me first!" Hikari shouted over her shoulder. 

She didn't stop running until she reached a clear spot in the middle of the forest -This was a stupid idea- Hikari said to her self as she realized that the sensei must have split up and surrounded her. 

Hikari unsheathed her sword and was turning in small circles waiting for anything to happen. There was tension in the air as well as the dead silence. Just then she saw a ki ball but was able to dodge it, but it skidded her arm a little. 

As soon as she dodged it she was face to face and sword to staff with a serious faced Chichiri. As she was fighting over power with Chichiri, she saw Tamahome coming from behind her. 

She quickly put must of her power into pushing Chichiri down and used the velocity to kick Tamahome in the stomach. 

She barely saw the bolt of energy heading for her, but some how managed to get out of its way. 

Then Tamahome came charging into a fit of punches of kicks and punches, all aimed for venerable places. Hikari was able to dodge them but was backed up in the process. 

He soon had her cornered up against a tree; he then aimed a punch her out. She jumped over his head, landed behind him, and kicked him in the back. As soon as Tamahome was down she was confronted by Hotohori and soon was engaged in a sparring match. 

They were clashing metal to metal nether one gaining ground. Soon they came hilt to hilt; but Hikari was losing strength so she had to break off when she was getting pushed to the ground. 

Hotohori jumped back and started to circle. He then lunged in and out several times, and then he saw his chance and lunged in with a butterfly sweep. 

Hikari saw this but he was too fast for her and he cut her arm leaving about a 4-inch cut up her arm. He then pulled out again and saw another chance as they came hilt to hilt and Hotohori discarded Hikari's sword. 

She felt defenseless with out her sword and still holding her wounded arm. She jumped away from him as Hotohori lunged for another attack. As she landed, Hikari was encircled by strong arms, which she couldn't get out of. 

No matter how much she struggled, she could not get out of Nuriko's strong hold. All of a sudden Nuriko let go and jumped into a near by tree. This confused her until she noticed a fireball coming start for her. 

Without her sword, and since it was too late to dodge it see crossed her arms across her face and waited to be hit. As soon as she was hit, she flew a few feet back.

But before she reached full uncounsness, she saw all the sensei come down from the trees. 

"That's what you get for stealing." She heard Tasuki just before her world went totally black.

***Ok second chapter, keep reviewing if you think I should continue. Peace and Love, Michelle-Pu***


	5. escape

The Lost Star

The Lost Star

Chapter 3

The Awaking

By: Michelle-Pu

*** Ok, I know, I know, took you long enough. But it so happens I have an excuse.... Can't think of it right now, but I still have one. Peace an love, Michelle-Pu ^.^v*** 

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue.

Hikari awoke with a start. She had one of those feelings, like some thing was gong to happen, but she could do nothing about it. Her first instinct was to stand up and patrol the city, but she couldn't even sit up.

She reached a hand down to touch the place were she had been cut, to find a bandage tied tightly over it. In fact she realized she in a bed, wearing only her pants, breast-band and bandage over her cut on her side and arm.

Hikari looked around the room to see Chichiri, saying a spell. Probably the spell that was keeping her down. 'Why in the name of the gods did they save me? I hurt and robbed them.' She laughed to herself, 'serves me right to get captured by people like them, I was just careless.'

Hikari smiled and looked at Chichiri. "Nice spell." She closed her eyes, "Too bad it won't work. CIRCLE BREAK!" She yelled these words and Chichiri was thrown back into the wall. "You can't get too far, I send Mitsuke for the others, no da. And they should be here any minute, no da." Chichiri stood up and stood in a fighting position, waiting for her to make a move.

"Plus, you can't get far with those wounds, no da." He said, referring to her arm and side, which were already starting to turn a pink shade. Hikari knew this all ready. She was currently scooping the room for an escape, or her sword. She found her sword in a corner by a window, it was almost too perfect. Hikari looked back to Chichiri, he had saw her line of look and was moving to step in front of the sword. 

Hikari just moved her finger back and forth, "Sorry. LIGHT FLASH!" Chichiri was blinded and punched into a wall, yet again. When he regained his vision, Chichiri saw that both Hikari and her sword were gone. He cursed under his breath, just as Tasuki burst through the door. "Where is she!?"

Chichiri shook his head, "Sorry Tasuki, no da. She left, no da." Tasuki looked down at the man, "What do you mean she 'left'!" He growled, showing his fangs. "She cast a light spell and blinded me, giving herself time to get her sword and leave, no da." Hotohori frowned, "Do you mean, she knows magic?" "No, any body can do that if they know how and if they have enough power." Mitsuke said, giving Chichiri a hand up from the floor.

Nuriko walked over to the window and pointed something out. "She left a trail of blood. It looks like she went out into the woods." Tasuki pushed Nuriko out of the window frame, "So we just follow this trail and bring Hikari back here." He turned back around, "This is too easy!" With that he jumped out the window, followed by the rest o the sensei, but Chichiri, who walked out the door, shaking his head.

As soon as Hikari was out the window she ran into the woods. She was not aware of the blood trail she was leaving, only that there was a small pain in the arm. 'If they want something from me, They'll have to catch me first.' She ran for a few minutes, before her wound made her stop. 

She rested against a tree, panting for breathe. In between, gasps of breathe, she heard foot steps and the voices of the sensei. That's when she realized that she was leaving a trail. She ran in a circle and jumped into the tree she had been resting on. Hikari climbed as far as she could that aloud her to be hidden, but watch what went on below too.

The sensei followed the trail of blood until the came up with a dead end. "She realized that she was leaving a trail and gave us a few to follow." Nuriko said, pointing to the ground. "It's amazing how far she got with those wounds of hers, I wonder how she could get this far?" Chichiri asked himself more than any one else. Tasuki smirked, 'because she's so damn stubborn and determined, just what a girl shod be like.' Tasuki menially slap himself for those thoughts. "We'll have to split up then." Tamahome left before any one could stop him, but they left soon after. Tasuki was about to leave, but he heard a twig snap.

*** ok, I have my excuses I got lost! ........ no.......... how about suffered amnesia? .......... no............ over sleep for a long, long time? ................no........... ok then Um............. Bye, Peace and love, Michelle-Pu ^.^v***


	6. The village and the girl

The lost star 

Chapter 4

The village and the girl

By: Michelle-Pu

***hope you like it***

'This is just great.' Hikari thought as she realized that in shifting her weight she caused a twig to snap. 'He must have heard me.' She held her breathe hoping he didn't look up.

'I know someone's around here damn it!' Tasuki then pulled out his tessen. "REKKA SHINE!" he shot the fire up into the nearest tree.

Just as the fire reached the tree a figure jumped out and landed with some trouble near the tree. Tasuki saw it was Hikari. Hikari then got into a fighting position, lifting her sword with some difficulty. "You really shouldn't be fighting in you condition, just give yourself up." Smiled Tasuki. "I'm just fine. But you won't be!" Yelled Hikari as she charged him. Just as he blocked her sword with his tessen, she heard a scream that came from the general direction of the village. 

"Not now!" She whispered as she jumped back and started to run to the village. She was cut off by Tasuki, whom she forgot had super speed. "Out of my way! The town is under attack! I need to get back." Tasuki, who had not heard the scream, just stood in her way. "Your fight is here, the town is not under attack!" She charged him once more, but he blocked again. "LET ME THOURGH!!!!!" Hikari then punched Tasuki in the face and started running for the village. 'Wow... she's just as fast as me!' Tasuki thought as he speed after her, calling for the rest of the sensei.

As Hikari ran back to her village she heard Tasuki behind her calling the other sensei. 'NO! They must not stop me!' Soon she was at the village and was every thing a mess. Then she realized who was behind this mess, "Kagoi!" She whispered, "YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" S he screamed as she unsheathed her sword and ran to the middle of the town, Tasuki still right behind her. 

Tasuki looked around as he ran. The houses were burned half way done, there was blood and broken weapons all over the ground, and even a few bodies. He had heard Hikari yell a name, Kagoi? But it couldn't be him. And then run off again, he intended to follow her, the other sensei should be behind him shortly.

When she enter the center of the city, Hikari saw bandits running everywhere, stealing and hurting the towns people. "Not again!" Her eyes turned a pure black color, filled with rage and hate and her bright orange hair turned a blood red color. She ran at every bandit she could find, killing everyone of them. She had taken a few hits herself and had cuts on her face, her shirt and pants had been ripped in some places, reviling bloody skin. Her old wound had been opened even more, and was bleeding at an unsafe pace.

Tasuki couldn't believe what he just saw, this one woman had taken on at least 20 mountain bandits and survived it. But he couldn't explain the strange energy boost she had gotten when her hair changed colors. Hikari was bleeding very badly and still walked to the very middle of the village. Tasuki once more followed her, but gave her lots of space.

When Hikari reached the middle of the village, she was no longer herself. She saw the bandit leader with a hostage, attempting to get out of the town. "KAGOI!!" She yelled, getting his attention, "Where do you think your going?" She started to walk closer to the man, her eyes and hair turning back to normal. Then if she felt the pain in her body like she'd been smashed into a thousand pieces. "Hikari!" The girl in Kagoi's arms yelled out to the woman. "Don't worry Tanga, I'll save you. Kagoi, what do you think your doing?" "Raiding the town, wha 


	7. The village and the girl(the full story)

The lost star 

Chapter 4

The village and the girl

By: Michelle-Pu

***hope you like it***

'This is just great.' Hikari thought as she realized that in shifting her weight she caused a twig to snap. 'He must have heard me.' She held her breathe hoping he didn't look up.

'I know someone's around here damn it!' Tasuki then pulled out his tessen. "REKKA SHINE!" he shot the fire up into the nearest tree.

Just as the fire reached the tree a figure jumped out and landed with some trouble near the tree. Tasuki saw it was Hikari. Hikari then got into a fighting position, lifting her sword with some difficulty. "You really shouldn't be fighting in you condition, just give yourself up." Smiled Tasuki. "I'm just fine. But you won't be!" Yelled Hikari as she charged him. Just as he blocked her sword with his tessen, she heard a scream that came from the general direction of the village. 

"Not now!" She whispered as she jumped back and started to run to the village. She was cut off by Tasuki, whom she forgot had super speed. "Out of my way! The town is under attack! I need to get back." Tasuki, who had not heard the scream, just stood in her way. "Your fight is here, the town is not under attack!" She charged him once more, but he blocked again. "LET ME THOURGH!!!!!" Hikari then punched Tasuki in the face and started running for the village. 'Wow... she's just as fast as me!' Tasuki thought as he speed after her, calling for the rest of the sensei.

As Hikari ran back to her village she heard Tasuki behind her calling the other sensei. 'NO! They must not stop me!' Soon she was at the village and was every thing a mess. Then she realized who was behind this mess, "Kagoi!" She whispered, "YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" S he screamed as she unsheathed her sword and ran to the middle of the town, Tasuki still right behind her. 

Tasuki looked around as he ran. The houses were burned half way done, there was blood and broken weapons all over the ground, and even a few bodies. He had heard Hikari yell a name, Kagoi? But it couldn't be him. And then run off again, he intended to follow her, the other sensei should be behind him shortly.

When she enter the center of the city, Hikari saw bandits running everywhere, stealing and hurting the towns people. "Not again!" Her eyes turned a pure black color, filled with rage and hate and her bright orange hair turned a blood red color. She ran at every bandit she could find, killing everyone of them. She had taken a few hits herself and had cuts on her face, her shirt and pants had been ripped in some places, reviling bloody skin. Her old wound had been opened even more, and was bleeding at an unsafe pace.

Tasuki couldn't believe what he just saw, this one woman had taken on at least 20 mountain bandits and survived it. But he couldn't explain the strange energy boost she had gotten when her hair changed colors. Hikari was bleeding very badly and still walked to the very middle of the village. Tasuki once more followed her, but gave her lots of space.

When Hikari reached the middle of the village, she was no longer herself. She saw the bandit leader with a hostage, attempting to get out of the town. "KAGOI!!" She yelled, getting his attention, "Where do you think your going?" She started to walk closer to the man, her eyes and hair turning back to normal. Then if she felt the pain in her body like she'd been smashed into a thousand pieces. "Hikari!" The girl in Kagoi's arms yelled out to the woman. "Don't worry Tanga, I'll save you. Kagoi, what do you think your doing?" "Raiding the town, what does it look like?" I thought we had a deal!" "Guess you were wrong!" 

Tasuki then stepped out of the shadows deciding to take some action. Kagoi looked to him, "So, Tasuki and Hikari are united again." Hikari looked back at Tasuki then back to Kagoi, "Why do you say that you rat?" "So you don't remember? After your parents abandoned you." They did no such thing. They thought it would be the best thing." Hikari yelled at him, as Tasuki only glared. "Fine soot yourself. Any way. When you came to me at the age of 7 to train and then a year later him at the age of 11 to train also. You two where the best of friends, but then you left another year after to go back to your family and he stayed with me. And now both of you are back here to challenge me!"

"I came he followed!" Tasuki was ferrous with rage, remembering who this man was and what he had done. "DAMN YOU KAGOI!" Tasuki then charged the mountain bandit. "Stop you idiot!" Hikari yelled as she tackled Tasuki, "You can kill me, but you will not kill that girl! He's mine anyway!" Tasuki pushed Hikari off of him, only to watch her ran at Kagoi.

Hikari punched Kagoi in the face, making him let go of Tanga. Hikari then ran her sword through Kagoi's arm. "Now bag for mercy like you made my family!" Kagoi gasped with pain, "Never!" Then he waved his hand, and Hikari heard a wish sound and a scream of pain. Hikari turned around looking for the worse and saw Tanga's body on the ground with a arrow in the chest. "Now your all alone!" Kagoi laughed his last words, as Hikari cut through his body. She then threw a dagger at the sniper, killing him.

Hikari over to the body of the young girl. "He was aiming for you, Hikari, I finally got to pay you back for all of those times." "NO! You don't have to pay me back. Hold on, I'll get you some help." Hikari started to cry a little. "I even made you cry some too." But those were Tanga's last words as the girl fell into a sleep she would never awake from.

"Never shall you leave my side, forever the savor of my soul." Hikari said these parting words as she held the small body in her arms. Then she stood up and stared so hard at Tasuki with rage that he felt something wasn't right.

"You!." Hikari said in a shaky voice. "You caused this! You stop me from coming sooner! YOU Caused MY TANGA HER LIFE! For that you must pay!" She shouted at him, as he saw her eyes turn black and hair blood red. 'Ohhh, crap' Tasuki thought has she charged him, sword out. He pulled his tessen in front of him just in time. They stayed metal to metal for awhile, then Hikari jumped back. As she landed, her leg gave way to pain and she fell on the ground. "REKKA SHINE!" Hikari was too slow as the ball of fire hit her, her world once more going dark.

Tasuki watched as Hikari's hair turned back to normal, her body just lying on the ground. Tasuki felt the rest of the sensei and the townsfolk come to the villagesquare. A middle-aged woman ran to Tanga's side then to Hikari's, gasping. "Why did you go so far, now we may loose the last of them!" "She attacked me, saying I caused that young girls life over there." Tasuki pointed to Tanga's body that was covered and being carried away. "And who is them may I ask?" Chichiri asked coming up behind Tasuki. "That was Tanga, Hikari's youngest AND last sister. And they were the last of the Rika's, a powerful witch family, protectors of this land." The lady started to bandage up Hikari, but was stopped by Mitsuke, who was able to heal must of the wounds, but not all. "Last you say?" Hotohori said helping the woman attending to the wounds the healer had missed. "She had 6 brothers and 4 sisters, all younger than her. Her parents had died three years back, bless their souls. But all of her others had died last year, trying to save this town. Tanga was too little to fight so she was the last. Now poor Hikari's all alone." "Who were you attacked by?" Tasuki asked, hoping it wasn't his group. "I don't know, they were lead by some general, Nakago I think." 


	8. The vow and the hate

The lost star

By: Michelle-Pu

Chapter 5

The vow and the hate

***YEAH! I've got no hate reviews yet, that means you must be liking it!***

Hikari awoke from a strange dream. She had dreamt that a red phoenix and a blue dragon were fighting over her. After a while she remembered what had happened and where she might be. She looked at her surroundings, she was lying down on what looked like and sleeping bag under her and on top of her and a pillow under her head. She tried to sit up and realized that she couldn't even do that. She moved her arm, so her cover was removed, from around her body. She saw that there were bandages all over body, including a large one around her middle. She was in her pants and breast band, and looked as if she had been put saver treatment. 

Then she remembered the rest of the night. 'I lost control again. I can't believe I did that! I should be dead too, they saved me again. Why? After all I've done.' "She finally awake." Hikari looked around saw all the Suzaku warriors standing around her, all of them standing in a semi-fighting position. Hikari once more tried to stand up, but with no luck. "I wouldn't try to stand up. One more effect of my fire ball, it drains some energy." Tasuki said emotionless. Tamahome leaned over to Nuriko and whispered in his hear, "He looks almost exactly like her, or the other way around." Nuriko giggled a little.

"Oh, shut up TAMA-KINS!!!" Tasuki yelled at Tamahome, as they got into another fight. The fight was interrupted by the red headed girl's laughter. Her bowed head lifted, as she smiled, once more reviling two white fangs and light blue eyes that turned an unnatural black color and her head turning a blood red. "You think you have beat me? You can't even beat each other!" To the sensei's surprise Hikari stood up and stayed up and started walking toward them with a merciless look in her eyes. The Sensei went into full fighting position. Chichiri started chanting and a light shield came between Hikari and the sensei. "I just set up a force shield, no da, I wouldn't come any closer! Your going to only hurt yourself, no da!" But Hikari keep coming at them, "I won't let you defeat me!" 

Hikari finally hit the shield, and stood there for a few seconds trying to break through it. Soon, both her and Chichiri were sweating from trying to break through and hold up the shield. The rest of the sensei could only watch. Finally Hikari flew back to the pads, that she had been sleeping on, with a scream. As she landed her hair turned back to it's normal red, and her eyes turned back to their light blue. Hikari closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. "Thank you Chichiri." The sensei were shocked when she said this, but still refused to relax from their fighting positions. "Thank you." She looked out the window and closed her eyes again, a white glow surrounding her, her symbol shining on her forehead brightly. After a while the light stopped and Hikari removed her bandages, to reveal that they were all healed. Hikari looked at the shocked expressions of the sensei and smiled even more. "That thing with my eyes and hair, doesn't happen often. But when it does, my power doubles and I lose total control of my body. I'm afraid I've done it one too many times." Hikari explained. 

There was a long silence, then Hikari stood and walked to the shield. "Chikara, come." Her sword that was leaning in the corner, came flying to her hands. At this the sensei became even more raged. But Hikari just smiled, showing off her fangs and keeled and unsheathed her sword and placed it at her feet. "I accept defeat. My sword is yours, warriors of Suzaku." She bowed her head and then straightened up. "My sword and I now belong to Suzaku. I shall answer any and all questions you have about me." Hikari then smiled once more. 

"Okkkk?" The sensei looked very confused, all but Hotohori, who smiled back at her. "It's the swordsman oath." He explained, "She pledges her sword to us, she is now our ally. The sword is every thing to a swordsman, no matter what." "If that's the truth who are you really?" Chiriko asked. "I am Hikari, The lost star, replacement sensei. Born to replace any fallen sensei." Chichiri frowned on this, "If your to replace one of the sensei, then why have we meet? I mean Taiitsukun sent us in this direction for a reason, other than trying to find the summoning tool. But none of us have died yet, so why are you here?" Hikari laughed a little, "I've lived here all my life, but according to my scroll I'm spouse to meet the Sieryu Sensei too. My scroll is also the way I know all of your names." Chichiri's frowned more, "What scroll?" Hikari smiled even more, "I'm sure you all know the scroll of Suzaku, and how it tells of all the sensei and their names and such. Will, I have kind of like a master copy, it has all the sensei's names, their abilities and also when I shall meet up with them.

"But of had to meet up with Genbu and the others, you would have to be..." Miaka did some calculations in her head, "At least 84!" Hikari laughed, "I do keep my age well. But in reality, I'm 423 years old! Well, tomorrow I am." The sensei just stared at her as she laughed. "Now if you think you could lower this shield, so maybe I could get dressed and let you see my scroll!" Everybody in the room blushed when they realized that she wore nothing but her loose under pants and bra. Chichiri quickly put down his shield and exited the room, followed quickly by every one else.

They all stood out side the hotel, waiting for Hikari to finish dressing herself. Tasuki stood my the front door, listening for any sound, and then there was a small pitter-patter of a body coming down the hall. Hikari opened the door and walked out, she was wearing the same thing she had when they first meet, her red hair was tied back into a high ponytail and bangs that hang half in her bright blue eyes. She had her sword strapped over her back, she wore her common men clothes, which still had rip's in them. She smiled to revel her two large fangs. 

"So my house is this way." Hikari started walking down the dusty street. As she pasted by Hotohori, she whispered in his ear, so no one else could here, "Thanks for your trust." And then she started down the street again.


	9. The concept

The lost star.

Chapter 6

The concept

By: Darkside

The Suzaku senshi and their priestess followed Hikari down the street, all trying to forget about the day before. "This is my home town, well at least in this life time. But you see our town has been under attack for the last few months, by mountian bandits. The money I stole from you went to a few families that haven't been able to make it through the attacks. They have ether lost a loved one or fell sick and haven't been able to provide for their families." Miaka sighed, "Kind of sounds like you Tamahome." 

Hikari stopped in front of a small house, it was a little broken down, by it looked homey. "Here's my house, stay her, I'll be right back." Hikari ran into her house. The senshi could hear things getting thrown around and a few words here and there. Finally Hikari appeared, she had changed into clean and unripped clothes, in her hand she held a large scroll. All the senshi sweat dropped as they realized her had a rather large bump on her head. "By the gods, I will clean that house one day." Hikari said, rumbing her head. "Watch out!!!!!" A young voice yelled as a ball came out of no where. Everyone ducked... except Tasuki, and just his luck it hit him. The others tried to keep from laughing, but couldn't. Has Tasuki fell to the ground. Then a little boy with brown eyes and hair ran up to Tasuki and grabbed the ball, then looked down at Tasuki. He opened up his eyes to see the kid and Hikari approaching him, laughing her head off. "Tasuki meet Zach. Your nose ok?" Hikari asked as she helped him up. 

"Yeah it's fine." "Sorry 'bout that sir, if your ok, can I go back to my game. Oh! Miss Hikari, I'm spouse to thank you, so thank you." Zach smiled and ran off. "Cute kid." "He is part of one of the families that lost their home." Hikari said with sadness in her voice. There was an uneasy silence as they all watched the kids play.

"Any way," Hikari said, a sudden freshness in her voice, "Here's the scroll, it should explain everything." She handed the scroll to Chichiri. Ass Chichiri opened and read the scroll, his eyes widened. "This is a copy of all the gods and senshi, all their powers, and when they'll appear." "Yup. And since the other two gods were summoned and none of their senshi had fallen or did they need me, I was given the fate of becoming a Seiryu or Suzaku senshi." All the senshi were around the scroll and reading it as she explained it.

A flock of birds suddenly flew out of the woods. Then as if summoned all the Seiryu senshi appeared and stood at the edge of the forest. It was Chichiri that sensed them first, then the rest. Her house being close to the forest, they saw all of the smirks on their faces. "So nice to see you again, Hikari." Nakago said, a larger smirk on his face. "Nakago." Hikari breathed out his name. "You know him?" Chiriko asked, hearing her. "He started this, this town's downfall." "Are you going to TRY to stop me again?" Nakago laughed. "Again?" Asked Mitsukake. They could all tell by now, she was trying to stay calm and not rush into an attack. "I was weak then and couldn't do any thing, but... I've grown and I could take you any time!" Hikari yelled, fiercely at him, clenching her fist in rage. All of a sudden, Hikari spun around faceing the senshi, "I ask of you, please don't interfer." They were taken back, "Your not really going to fight him are you?" "Yes." "You can't, even with our combined forces, we couldn't beat him." Hikari smirked, it was a shaky one, but it was there, "I'm different from you all, I have all the gods smiling on me, I really can't die anyway." Tasuki frowed down on her, "You being stupid." Hikari smiled up at him, "And why do you care?" Tasuki blushed and looked away, "Fine, it's your life onna." 

Hikari once more turned to face Nakago, pulling her sword out of it's sheath, "You ready for a fight you'll never forget?" 


End file.
